Unobservant
by warblinginthetardis
Summary: Nessie sees something she really...doesn't want to see. Story's wayyyy better than the summary. Rated M for language only


Rpov

My mom and dad had disappeared. They were there one second, and the next…I don't really know. I was in the front room of the house with everyone else. Alice and Rosalie were reading Vogue, Jasper and Emmett were watching Jeff Dunham. I have yet to see what's so funny about a grown man playing with puppets. Just doesn't work. I was reading, but I couldn't block out Jasper and Emmett's laughs. I raced up the stairs so I could get my ipod. I dug around in my room for a while, trying to find it. After fifteen minutes, I looked up. There it was, sitting on the top of my desk. I picked it up, but the ear buds were missing. Crap. I walked up the stairs, trying to see if they were lying on the ground. I was on the third floor. I walked into the bathroom and found them lying on the carpet. Odd. As I walked out, I saw that mom and dad's door was ajar. Unfortunately, it was the room closest to the staircase. The lamp that sat on the night table was lit. What I saw scarred me. No fifteen year old needs to see their parents fucking each other. I'm pretty sure that it's not healthy. Mom's red-brown hair was splayed over the gold pillowcase, and dad was on top of her. Unfortunately, I could also see mom's eyes. She never let them get black, but she had been hunting the day before. They were both so…I guess you could say out of it that they didn't hear me rush down the stairs. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all still sitting on the couch doing what ever they doing before I left. I sat down on the couch, trying not to give myself away. I couldn't focus on my book, and everyone noticed.

"Nessie, sweetheart, what's the matter?" Aunt Rosalie came over and wrapped an arm around me.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine," I coughed. Alice and Emmett both laughed at the same time. Alice hugged me from the other side.

"Honey, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Alice already knew and Emmett had figured it out. Rosalie got up and walked over to Emmett.

"What happened? What did she see?" Emmett turned to her with a grin on his face.

"Poor Renesmee saw Edward and Bella screwing each other's brains out!" I buried my face in my hands. Jasper came over and clapped me on the back.

"Welcome to the club kid" I looked up at all of them.

"Huh?" They all started to talk at once, but Alice held a hand up.

"Let me tell her. This is just going to confuse her, all of us talking at once." They all stopped.

"Honey, trust me, no one wants to see that. Ever since your mom became a vampire, they'll find any excuse to fuck each other. We've all seen them. I walked in on them doing it on the piano. Rosalie saw them on the couch. Jasper saw them on the kitchen counter. And Emmett saw them going at it in your mom's Ferrari." I held a hand up.

"Umm, Aunt Alice? A bit too graphic!" Mom and dad decided to come down the stairs then. Mom was wearing one of my dad's button down shirts and a pair of her sweatpants that Alice hates so much. Her hair looked half brushed and her eyes were trying to change back to gold. Dad didn't look much better. He had thrown on a grey t-shirt and old jeans. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and his eyes were the same as mom's. I almost gagged. I love my parents more than anything, especially my dad, but seeing them after I caught a glimpse of them having sex? Yeah, not so much. Everyone, including me, busted out laughing. Mom looked utterly confused. Dad did, but then he read everyone's minds and found out what was so funny.

"Ummm, did I miss some kind of inside joke?" Emmett was the only one who was able to talk.

"Bella…you're…extremely unobservant….when you're…preoccupied!!", he made out in between laughs. She looked at dad. So did everyone else.

"Edward, what's he talking about?" She was partly turned away from them. He leaned down to talk in her ear.

"Apparently, Nessie went upstairs to find her ipod. When she was coming back, she saw us." Her mouth dropped open with a pop. She briefly looked at me, chagrin clear on her face.

"Wow. Okay then. Uh, not sure what to say to that one." She bit her lip. I laughed.

"Just please make sure the door clicks when you close it. Please??? Then I might be able to forgive you." She smiled.

"You sound like my mother. I'd give you a hug but I'm guessing you don't want one from me right now." I nodded.

"Are you sure you're not the mind reader?" The door opened, and Jacob stepped in.

"Hey. Why does Nessie not want to give Bella a hug? And why do I feel like I missed something funny?" I sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"You really don't want to know, trust me," we all said together. He frowned in confusion.

"C'mon Nessie, tell me. I'm gonna die of curiosity over here," he complained. I sighed and got up.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. 'Cause I did." I laid my hand on his arm to let him know the whole story. He pulled away quickly once I was done.

"That's sick! I'm going to scrub my brain with steel wool and bleach. He went into the kitchen. "Oh, but Bella," he called over his shoulder.

"What, Jake?" My mom turned toward him.

"You look great by the way." Dad and mom growled at the same time, and I wasn't sure if he was talking about now or what I showed him.


End file.
